1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to clamping devices and a method for constructing flooring and the like, and more particularly to a floor panel compression apparatus and method.
2. Description of Related Art
When professionals install a laminate flooring, they are faced with the problem of forcing the boards into close contact with each other so as to form a stable and uniform fit. Without the use of some sort of clamp, the flooring needs to be struck with a beater bar or tapping block and hammer to try to force the joints together. This pounding usually causes the boards which have already been set to shift and this causes gaps to appear. Various devices have been developed to overcome these problems. The following art defines the present state of this field:
Bates, U.S. Pat. No. 527,474 describes an invention that relates to certain new and useful improvements in devices used in laying floors, ceiling, decking, etc., and especially to the construction of a floor dog, which is constructed of metal and is provided with retaining spikes which are designed to hold the clamp to a joist at any desired angle to the flooring, so as to conform to the wedge to be used in connection with the floor set.
Kinderman, U.S. Pat. No. 561,003 describes a new and improved weather-board clamp which is simple and durable in construction and more especially designed for drawing tongued and grooved weather-boards together preparatory to nailing the same in place.
McKenzie, U.S. Pat. No. 690,175 describes a clamp adapted to bring to and hold in place boards or planks which when in their final position are curved or present irregular surfaces, the invention being intended particularly for use of boat-builders in bringing to place the external planks of the hull and holding the same while they are being permanently secured.
Schreidt, U.S. Pat. No. 787,055 describes a fishing pole wherein the movement of the reel is accomplished by a minimum amount of friction when running freely and which has a brake which may be readily applied to check the speed of the reel and in which the reel may be readily locked in any desired position when the length of the pole is altered.
Prochnow, U.S. Pat. No. 719,905 describes improvements in strap supports for guns, the object of the invention being to provide means whereby the spool may be manually actuated.
Walker, U.S. Pat. No. 1,461,991 describes a tightener with a member for engaging the side of the lumber, and a co-operating member adapted to engage a support, which members when tightened will draw the lumber together.
Bear, U.S. Pat. No. 1,567,483 describes a simple means for housing a chalk line, to protect soiling of the chalk line, or the distribution of chalk dust therefrom upon other object in a tool box or other receptacle within which my chalk line may be carried, along with other tools or materials.
Cummer, U.S. Pat. No. 1,781,833 describes a sliding clamp especially for carpenter's use in putting on siding and an object of the invention is to provide a tool which will draw siding boards together and hold them for nailing.
Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 2,710,166 describes tools and facilities employable in the fitting and laying of flooring boards, and more particularly to means for positively interfitting and holding in place successive elements of tongue-and-groove flooring during the laying thereof over and against a sub-floor, and has as an object to provide an improved flooring clamp characterized by convenience and facility of use.
Lassahn, U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,335 describes clamping devices and a method for constructing flooring and the like, and more particularly to a construction clamp useful in the construction business to urge abutting edges of a plurality of boards into close contact until they can be fastened in place.
Roberts, U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,610 describes the device and method of the invention that enables a single workman to drive a tongue and groove sub-flooring panel into mating connection with a pre-laid sub-floor panel without the use of a sledgehammer. The device fits over and receives and is secured to the usual driving plank as an operative part thereof.
The prior art teaches various mechanisms. However, the prior art does not teach an apparatus or method which is easy to use and capable of providing constant and uniform compression on the various boards. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.